Oh Brother!
by ShadowProve13
Summary: On a rainy afternoon, Tenma, on his way back to the club building, comes across Kirino Yasuchika; Ranmaru's delinquent twin brother. But apparently the two don't get along. Chaos is bound to happen. Random crap from my mind xD


**Hiya Minna! Here's another fanfic by yours truly!~  
lol anyway, what you're about to read is the random crap that goes through my mind every day xD **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a dull and rainy day afternoon, the soccer field was soaking wet and had mud puddles everywhere. So the Raimon soccer team, who taken by surprise of sudden rain shower, were casually sitting around in the club room, chatting about random things that they were planning to do on the weekend. And then there was poor, poor Tsurugi; who was going through pure torture as Hamano started telling him the names of every goddamned bloody fish he's ever caught and read about. Hayami wasn't there you see, he was at one of his therapy lessons trying to cure his "daytime nightmares".

Outside, Tenma carefully ran down the stairs of the school and over to the club building. He left his phone in his classroom, that's the third time this week! But before he could get to the door, he saw a boy approaching the club, someone with pink hair. Almost immediately he thought it was Kirino-senpai, but looking closer he discovered it wasn't, but the boy greatly looked like Kirino Ranmaru. His hair was the same pink as Kirino's but wasn't as long, it's tied at the back in a low, short and spiky pony tail, and had electric blue highlights in his fringe. His eyes were the same blue as Raimon's defender as well. Though his clothes resembled the ones worn by street gangs; ripped jeans, sleeveless black hoodie and black gangster gloves. Both of his ears had several piercings and silver studs.

"Can I help you?" Tenma asked nicely, but inside he wasn't sure about his guy, his mother always told him to stay away from people like him.  
The boy stopped and looked at Tenma, noticing he was wearing the Raimon soccer uniform he nodded.

"Yeah. Is Kirino Ranmaru here by any chance?" He asked not making eye contacted with Tenma, he was to busy looking at the soccer club's building.

"_He knows Kirino-senpai? Well they do look a like, could they be...?_" Tenma thought, then nodded. "Yeah he's here. Um, who are you?" Because of the question, the boy looked at Tenma with a look that said: "Can't you tell?"

"The name's Kirino Yasuchika. I'm Ranmaru's twin brother." He answered while yawning.  
He knew it! They **were **brothers! Tenma beamed a giant smile at Yasuchika.

"Well come on in! Kirino-senpai will be really happy to see you."

"I seriously doubt that." Yasuchika scoffed. "There's not one day we're not fighting. Not to mention the only way our mother can get us to spend time together is by handcuffing us for a day."

"You're joking, right?" Tenma sweatdropped. Though his senpai's brother didn't respond, he just walked into the building with his hands shoved down his jean's pockets. "Hey wait for me!" Tenma ran after him.

Somehow Tenma managed to beat Yasuchika to the main room where everyone was. He spotted Ranmaru sitting down on the couch and talking with Shindou. "Kirino-senpai!"

Ranmaru stopped mid-sentence with whatever he was talking about with his best friend and looked at Tenma. "What is it?"

"Someone's here to see you~." He smiled. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow at him, what did he mean someone was here to see him. But then his question was answered as his eyes grew big as Yasuchika walked around the corner, face completely blank. Everyone in the room went quiet, staring in surprise at the Kirino Ranmaru look-a-like. Shindou on the other hand had a pillow brought up to his chest, hugging it, and looked like he was nearly crying. He did not like Yasuchika, not at all.

"Sup bro." He sent Ranmaru a small wave.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Ranmaru shrieked. Why? WHY, WHY, WHY! Why was he here? Yasuchika looked at his younger brother in amusement.

"What? Is it a crime for me to visit my twin brother?" Everyone's jaw dropped, except Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi's. When in the world did Ranmaru have a twin brother? That is what went through everyone's mind at the same time.

"Visit me? Oh dear Kami! Are you having a stroke or something?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Yasuchika looked at him confusingly.

"Well, we hate each other's guts! Let's not forget that one day a week Mum has to force as into handcuffs so we can spend quality time together!" Okay, that had "what the fuck?" written all over Kariya's face. Tenma now knew that he wasn't joking when he said the same thing outside. Kurama was confused as all hell, and there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Hey? Why I haven't I ever seen you before?" He asked. Yasuchika turned to Kurama and smirked.

"That's cause I dropped out when middle school just started." He explained, all making an "ooh" sound.

"Actually." Midori started off. "You two do look identical."

"That's because we're identical twins." Ranmaru sighed.

"But you're personalities are completely opposite." Aoi added. Both twins nodded.

"Yeah." Yasuchika smirked. "Luckily I didn't turn out metrosexual like Ranmaru."

_BAM!_

Yasuchika got hit with a soccer ball, which was kicked by Ranmaru; who had a deadly aura surrounding him. "I am NOT metrosexual, Chika!" An angry vein appeared on Yasuchika's head.

"DON'T CALL ME CHIKA! THAT'S A FUCKING GIRL'S NAME!" He tackled Ranmaru over the couch, then tried to strangle him. Everyone just stood around the twins, watching them fight; pulling hair, swearing at each other, but mostly trying to strangle each other.

"Should we stop them?" Shinsuke asked Shindou; who shook his head.

"No. This is a daily routine for them...Once, Yasuchika put me into a headlock when I tried to stop them."

"FUCKING GIRLY BOY!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Tsurugi sighed and walked up to where the twins were, bending down and brought up a chibi Ranmaru. "If you two are gonna fight, go outside where the mud is." Tsurugi said while he poked the chibi Ranmaru in the cheek.

Yasuchika got up, he had enough! "You know, the reason why I'm here is because Mum told me to! You forgot your bloody lunch!" He said while throwing a brown paper bag at them; which Tsurugi catched with his spare hand. Everyone stayed quiet as he stormed out of the building.

"So umm...How are we gonna explain this to Coach Endou?" Hikaru asked as he looked around the torn up room. Everyone sweatdropped and shrugged.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I know I know, it's random xD But anyway R&R.**


End file.
